Hag
The Hag and the Werewolf are minor antagonists in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian and its 2008 film adaptation. They are two former servants and worshipers of Jadis the White Witch intent on using cunning and manipulation to resurrect her from the dead. In the BBC series, the Hag was portrayed by Barbara Kellerman (who also played Jadis the White Witch and the Lady of the Green Kirtle), and the Werewolf was portrayed by Martin Stone (who also played Maugrim). In the film series, the Hag was portrayed by Klara Issova, and the Werewolf was portrayed by Shane Rangi (who also played General Otmin). Biography Backstory Not much is known about the Hag or the Werewolf's background, only that they were followers of Jadis during the events of the previous film. After her death, the two went into hiding until Miraz and the Telmarines conquered Narnia. They then were forced to join with the remaining Narnians in exile and hiding. Book In the book, Nikabrik, the Hag, and the Werewolf try to persuade Caspian, Doctor Cornelius and Trufflehunter to resurrect the White Witch by using black magic. Caspian refused, and soon a fight broke out. Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin, who had heard the whole conversation, come to their rescue. Trumpkin kills the Hag before she can strangle Doctor Cornelius, and Peter and Caspian kill the Werewolf. When light returns, the Hag, the Werewolf, and Nikabrik are dead. It is unknown who killed Nikabrik. Film Adaption In the film, Nikabrik, the Hag, and the Werewolf come to Caspian during crisis, offering a way to ensure Miraz's death and secure power back to him. Caspian agrees, and the two begin a ritual involving an archaic incantation and the (somehow) recovered wand of the White Witch. They use it to create a wall of ice with the spirit of Jadis within. When Caspian sees her in the wall of ice, he tells them that it was not what he wanted, but the Werewolf holds him. Jadis asks for Caspian to provide her with a drop of his blood, which will bring her back to life. Caspian struggles but his hand is cut and his blood begins to spill. Caspian then becomes tempted. However, Peter, Edmund, Trumpkin, and Lucy arrive and fend them off. After a quarrel, Peter fights and kills the Hag, Edmund fights and kills the Werewolf, and Trumpkin and Lucy fight and kill Nikabrik. Peter knocks Caspian away from the ice, but becomes entranced himself and begins to be tempted by the spirit of Jadis. However, Edmund sneaks up behind the wall and stabs it, shattering the wall and killing Jadis for good. Personalities The Hag and the Werewolf are shown to be extremely manipulative, cunning, sly, and knavish, able to easily convince the heroic Caspian to resort to drastic measures (in the book, he refused because she was tyrannical even worse than Miraz. In the film, this could be a result of his Telmarine heritage, meaning he may not have known who Jadis really was). They are also unafraid to get their hands dirty, as both partake in combat when their ritual is challenged. Appearances The Hag appears as a short, wrinkled woman with orange skin and a black beak. She has black-green hair and wears a flowing drown cloak with a hood. The Werewolf is a short, black-furred bipedal wolf with sharp teeth and claws. Like his partner, he wears a long brown cloak, which he removes in battle. It is unknown if he is a werewolf in the traditional sense (human changing into a wolf) or if his form is permanent. Gallery Pictures 1010860-_37.jpg|The Hag and and Werewolf in the book. Deeaacc819e9175b2fcaa20426ee36b0.jpg|The Hag and Werewolf in the television series. sba3.JPG|The Hag princeCaspian shaneWerewolf_940.jpg|The Werewolf Caspian werwolf and hag.jpg|The Hag and Werewolf cut Caspian's hand. Video The Hag from Prince Caspian PC Game Narnia Prince Caspian - Prevent The White Witch's Return Trivia *In the television series, the Hag was credited as "Old Hag" and the Werewolf was credited as "Wolfman". *The Hag, the Werewolf, and Nikabrik play the same roles and serve as bosses in the video game tie-in to the movie. *In the original book, Caspian was not a part of the ritual. Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin merely stumbled upon them performing the ritual and killed them before it could be completed. *Both Hags and Werewolves are traditionally hostile species in the world of Narnia. *Their role alludes to Satanic followers in real-life, just as Jadis alludes to Satan and Aslan alludes to Jesus Christ. **This is supported by the fact that the Hag's chanting during the ritual is reminiscent of Arabic. Navigation Category:Partners in Crime Category:Minion Category:Narnia Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Satanism Category:Homicidal Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Lycanthropes Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Heretics Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Posthumous Category:Game Bosses Category:Symbolic Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Animals Category:Trickster Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Traitor Category:Mischievous Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Nameless Category:Fanatics Category:Master Manipulator